Puro deseo
by mirsaku
Summary: Naruto había conseguido cumplir su sueño: ser el Séptimo Hokage y formar una familia junto con su adorada esposa Hinata. Todo iba bien hasta que una conversación con Sasuke, le estropeó la vida perfecta que había construido:" A sakura le gusta que le diga cosas sucias al oído". Post capítulo 700 del manga
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas, deciros que esta historia va a tener en principio dos capítulos. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla. Me ha venido hoy la idea a la cabeza porque necesitaba desahogarme con la mierda de final de Naruto. Sí enhorabuena para los fans de las parejas definitivas, pero me ha parecido absurdo y sin lógica ninguna. Esa es mi opinión.

**Cuidado Spoiler de los capítulos 699 y 700**

Así que traigo un narusaku 100% caliente para mejorar el estado de ánimo de los fans de esta pareja. Yo soy kakasaku, pero veía un narusaku seguro en el manga de verdad.

Recordaros que nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de Kishimoto quien se ha fumado algo y ha jodido el final de una serie tan grandiosa como Naruto.

Esta historia es tras el capítulo 700, porque en mi mente esto es lo que ocurriría dado el desarrollo del manga.

Si eres sensible a palabras un tanto vulgares o de connotación sexual, no te recomiendo esta historia.

* * *

><p>La estaba mirando de nuevo, veía como su boca articulaba palabras pero no estaba escuchando absolutamente nada, sólo imaginaba esa boquita rosada en su miembro duro y palpitante. Naruto se sentía jodidamente mal. Como Séptimo Hokage se había convertido en el ninja por excelencia para el mundo shinobi actual: héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, responsable directo del periodo de paz que llevaban viviendo, buen esposo y buen padre de familia. Lo que nadie podría imaginarse, es que llevaba semanas tocándose pensando en su antigua compañera de equipo.<p>

Oh si, Naruto se consideraba un tremendo capullo, pero no podía evitarlo, nunca se había corrido tanto como cuando se masturbaba pensando en Sakura.

Llevaba años casado con Hinata, la perfecta esposa y madre de sus hijos, aquella que desde siempre suspiró por él cuando toda la aldea le hacía el vacío y él aún era un simple niño inocente que sólo quería jugar, y no entendía de conflictos políticos o bélicos. Él quería a su esposa, tras la guerra, se había dado cuenta de que su amor por Sakura era mera atracción adolescente, pero Hinata…Hinata era maravillosa. O eso es lo que se había repetido en su cabeza cientos de veces cuando empezó a salir con ella, hasta que comenzó a quererla y decidió casarse con ella.

Con respecto a Sakura, había formado una familia con Sasuke, quien ahora era vivía en Konoha y se había redimido, dejando atrás su odio y dolor, para convertirse en, definitivamente, un hombre nuevo. Es más, Sasuke era el hombre en el que depositaba toda su confianza y le había dado la responsabilidad de controlar la paz en los alrededores de las aldeas, con el fin de transmitírselas directamente a él por si había problemas. Viajaba mucho, pero según él no le importaba, se lo debía a la aldea y aún así tenía tiempo para disfrutar de su esposa e hija.

Naruto consideraba a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo su familia, y desde que comenzó a salir con Hinata, dejó de lado el Sakura-Chan y definió su relación con Sasuke y Sakura de pura hermandad.

Entonces, ¿qué cojones le había llevado a esto? Dios, todo era culpa de esa conversación con Sasuke semanas atrás.

_Flash back_

_Naruto estaba cansado. Ser Hokage era aún más agotador de lo que pensaba, llevaba horas en su despacho respondiendo mensajes de los distintos representantes de las aldeas y ya le explotaba la cabeza. Lo único que deseaba, era cenar con sus hijos y acostarse al lado de su esposa. _

_-Buenas noches Usuratonkachi- le saludó Sasuke entrando por la puerta. _

_-Para ti Hokage-Sama, si no te importa.- Intentó poner su cara más seria, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a carcajearse. – Te esperaba mañana por la mañana Teme, ¿alguna novedad?-._

_-Como siempre Naruto, todo está tranquilo. Simplemente he preferido no tomarme ningún descanso durante el viaje para volver antes a casa-._

_-Ya sé ya sé, Sakura me comentó que Sarada estaba un tanto cabreada por tus ausencias. ¿Quieres unas vacaciones? Puedo mandar a Sai en tu lugar-. Naruto se levantó, cogió dos copas y abrió una botella de sake, ofreciéndole una copa a Sasuke, quien la cogió sin miramientos. _

_-Sarada tiene que ser consciente del papel de su padre, así que no gracias, no voy a permitir que le des a mi remplazo mi trabajo. Cuando las necesite te las pediré, ¿y tú? te noto cansado- dijo Sasuke mientras se sirvió otra copa. _

_-Ya sabes, lo malo de ser Hokage, papeleo y más papeleo, pero es lo que hay, aunque lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y hacerle el amor a Hinata-. _

_El sake ya estaba empezando a hacer efecto en los dos hombres, porque aunque se contaban todo, el sexo siempre había sido un tema que no había surgido con anterioridad en sus conversaciones, la intimidad de cada uno dentro de su casa. Pero Sasuke, estaba profundamente cómodo así que continuó. _

_-Ese es el principal motivo por el que he adelantado mi llegada 12 horas. Tener sexo con Sakura es de las mejores cosas que he descubierto, creo que si lo hubiera hecho antes, no me hubiera largado de Konoha-. _

_-Hacer el amor con nuestras esposas es un verdadero placer, sí señor- .Naruto hizo un ademán de brindis y se bebió la copa de un solo trago. _

_-Bueno, sí hacer el amor es maravilloso, pero follar creo que es aún mejor. _

_-Teme, follar es sólo una manera vulgar de llamarlo._

_-Follar para mí es sexo duro Naruto, sin miramientos, sin amor, puro placer. _

_En otras circunstancias Naruto habría abierto la boca y se habría quedado sin palabras, pero prosiguió. _

_-No te hagas el interesante teme, no me creo que a Sakura le guste eso. Nuestras esposas se hacen respetar, así que no vayas de hombre de las cavernas que no te va. _

_-No le gustará a la tuya Naruto, Sakura es una auténtica fiera a la que hay que domar. Es más a ella lo que más le pone, es que sea duro con ella. _

_-No le pega nada. Además, con el temperamento que tiene, cualquiera se atreve a eso. No me lo creo teme, así que deja de fardar. _

_-Que te lo creas o no es tu problema, además todo comenzó por un consolador al poco tiempo de casarnos. _

_-¡¿Que cojones dices?!-. Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto escupió todo el sake, abochornado por conocer esos secretos de su casi hermana. ¿ Sakura y un consolador? Joder no quería saberlo. _

_-Sí, al parecer quería darme un espectáculo. Dice que debido a mis ausencias me echaba de menos, así que se compró ese juguete sexual y lo usaba todas las noches. _

_-A ver por partes. ¿Cómo que un espectáculo? _

_-Sí, quería mostrarme como se masturbaba. ¿Es demasiado para ti Usuratonkachi? Porque estas rojo. _

_-¡¿Qué dices Teme?! Hinata también es una fiera, pero yo no soy como tú diciendo nuestras intimidades de manera tan natural. Es cosa mía y suya, de nadie más, además estamos hablando de Sakura, que es como mi hermana, por lo que es profundamente asqueroso. _

_-Tranquilo Naruto, tranquilo. Yo no dudo de las cualidades de tu esposa, simplemente pensaba que eras más abierto de mente. De todas formas tranquilo, ya es tarde y quiero volver a casa. _

_-Sí, eso mejor lárgate con Sakura y así me olvido de las perversiones que me has contado. _

_-No te hagas el inocente Naruto, fijo que lo habrás hecho con Hinata en sitios públicos. _

_La mente de Naruto se bloqueó. Hinata era su ESPOSA, no una puta. _

_-Ten un poco de respeto por mi esposa, Sasuke. No es ninguna puta. _

_-¿Y tú crees que Sakura sí? Yo no tengo la culpa de que a Sakura le excite que le diga cosas sucias al oído, es más es jodidamente placentero decirle guarradas al oido y que se moje tan rápido. _

_-¡FUERA!_

_-Ya me voy, ya me voy-. Y Sasuke desaparecío en una bola de humo. _

_Jodido Sasuke, decir esas mierdas, venga ya siempre había sido un jodido asexual, que no le viniese dando clases de sexo ni mierdas._

_Sin embargo, Naruto sentía su sangre correr más rápido de lo normal, además de que tenía una potente erección en su pantalón, por lo que en segundos desapareció de la oficina y llegó a su casa, mandó a sus hijos rápidamente a la cama y arrastró a Hinata a la cama. Todavía tenía las palabras de Sasuke en la cabeza, así que intentó sacar el lado sucio de su esposa diciéndole alguna que otra palabra subida de tono, pero no hubo éxito, en su lugar Hinata se puso profundamente roja y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta con llave. Había sido su primera discusión en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Así que desistió, Hinata era demasiado tierna y a él le gustaba hacerle el amor, por lo que no pasaba nada si todo era romanticismo. _

_Sin embargo, su polla parecía opinar lo contrario. Los siguientes días, no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Sasuke en sus momentos de descanso, así que para enmendar su excitación, comenzó viendo alguna que otra película pornográfica a diario, pero aún así no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Estaba teniendo problemas, siempre había llegado al orgasmo con Hinata, pero últimamente fingía. Dios, era lo más bochornoso que le había pasado en su vida. _

_Así que una noche, cuando Hinata se fue a su noche de chicas, y los niños estaban en una fiesta de cumpleaños, empezó su perdición. Las palabras de Sasuke volvieron a su mente: "a Sakura le gusta que le folle duro", "que le diga cosas sucias al oído", "se pone tan húmeda"…Naruto comenzó a tocarse, y su mente recreó la imagen de una Sakura chupándosela, gimiendo su nombre, pidiéndole que la follase más duro. Unos segundos después, Naruto estalló y se corrió salvajemente. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Naruto, Naruto…..¿ me estás oyendo?-. Sakura agitaba su mano en frente de la cara de su amigo para que volviera de donde sabe quién.

-Pérdoname Sakura, ¿me decías algo?, estaba pensando en todas las reuniones que tengo esta semana y estaba restructurando mi cabeza, disculpa.

Sakura suspiró, pobre Naruto tenía demasiado trabajo, necesitaba que le echasen una mano urgente.

-No te preocupes, te traía una serie de solicitudes para unas nuevas medicinas que necesito para desarrollar unas vacunas.

-Sí sí, déjalo en la mesa, no te preocupes que lo revisaré mañana sin falta. Ya es muy tarde, vete a casa y descansa.

-Eso debería decirte yo a ti Naruto, Hinata debe estar esperándote, en mi caso no hay nadie, Sarada está en casa de Ino y Sasuke lleva de misión una semana. Así que puedo aprovechar a trabajar algó más, tú en cambio deberías tomarte un descanso.

-¿Echas de menos a Sasuke? Siento si te sientes un poco sola, pero ya sabes cómo es su trabajo.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo asumido, además un tiempo sola dedicándome a mí misma no me viene mal. De todas formas Naruto, estos días si quieres puedo ayudarte por las tardes a gestionar el festival de primavera, estás agotado y dos mentes son mejor que una-. Dicho eso, Sakura le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Naruto se quedó paralizado. Sí, ya sabía que hacía Sakura por las noches, y no era sólo porque Sasuke se lo hubiera comentado, si no porque todas las noches después de la oficina, ocultaba su chakra y observaba a Sakura desde un árbol con su famoso consolador en acción. Era un enfermo, era su casi hermana, pero no podía evitarlo, su belleza jodidamente exótica, sus pechos más llenos tras el embarazo y sus precioso culo, solo le ponían más duro.

Debido a sus nuevas actividades nocturnas, daba más trabajo a Sasuke que de costumbre. No quería que se acostase con Sakura, él mismo era quien se merecía follársela no Sasuke. La había salvado en multitud de ocasiones, incluso de su marido, había cumplido su promesa, había habido sonrojos, atracción…pero Sakura había sido una jodida masoquista y había pasado de él, por un simple lo siento de parte de Sasuke, cuando estaba seguro de que se había hecho un hueco en su corazón. Por tanto, él tenía derecho.

Necesitaba follársela, al menos una vez para seguir con su vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pasar más tiempo con ella, y Sakura le había dado la excusa perfecta. Bendito Festival de Primavera.

* * *

><p>Espero reviews! Cuanto más reviews antes subo la continuación. Besos grandes!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Muchisisisimas gracias por vuestras opiniones, se agradecen de verdad.

Con respecto al que habló del sasusaku como canon y que no entendía a los narusakus, que quieres que te diga no apoyo una relación con un historial de violencia, pero si tu sí, allá tu. Kishimoto os hizo felices a los fans sasusaku y naruhina, pero sin lógica ninguna durante todo el desarrollo de un manga, sólo viable para que la gallina de los huevos de oro siga funcionando.

Ah, y me parece estúpida la excusa de kishimoto sobre que naruto solo quería a sakura por su rivalidad con sasuke. Me he perdido, osea sasuke quería a sakura? Venga kishi deja de fumarte cosas raras y no tires más tus años de trabajo al suelo.

Hay historias sasusaku en mi perfil que me gustan porque son una pasada, de buenísimos escritores, yo sí compro esos desarrollos, pero no el de Kishimoto. Así que objetiva soy.

El desenlace de una historia, depende del desarrollo de la misma, y tu kishi has hecho un desenlace absurdo.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, que disfruten!

* * *

><p>- Dime qué quieres Sakura-gimió Naruto.<p>

- Ah….Ah...Dios hazlo por favor.

- No….quiero que me digas exactamente que necesitas-. Mientras decía esas palabras Naruto metió dos dedos en el coño húmedo de Sakura, los metía y los sacaba una y otra vez, estaba muy cachondo y no aguantaría mucho, pero quería oírla suplicar para que se la follase.

- Quiero…tu… polla, por favor- susurró.

- No te he oído bien, habla más fuerte- gruñó.

- ¡Fóllame con tu polla joder!

- Buena chica.

Naruto sacó su mano del coño de Sakura y de una estacada le metió la polla hasta el fondo, vio como el cuerpo de Sakura tembló y empezaron las embestidas, fuertes y tremendamente duras.

- Más, más fuerte-gimió Sakura.

- Dime… ¿te gusta mi polla grande y dura Sakura? ¿Has tenido alguna vez una tan grande follándote?

- No, no….por favor.

- Así me gusta, quiero que supliques y quiero que entiendas que eres mía y voy a ser el único que pueda follarte, ¿entendido?- Naruto la embestía como un animal, sus pelotas estaban a punto de estallar y se iba a correr pronto. – Córrete para mí Sakura-.

- NARUTO!- Gimió llegando al orgasmo.

Con esas imágenes en su mente y mientras se meneaba la polla, Naruto gimió y llegó al orgasmo. No era la primera vez que se masturbaba en su despacho de Hokage, evidentemente sólo cuando se quedaba más tarde de lo habitual y se aseguraba que nadie merodeaba por el edificio para interrumpirle. Eran las 20:30 de la tarde y había quedado con Sakura a las 21:00 para tratar el futuro festival que se organizaba en Konoha, por lo que tenía media hora para adecentarse y que no hubiera ninguna sospecha de lo que había estado haciendo momentos atrás.

_Toc-toc_

- Hokage-sama, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina tras la puerta.

- ¿Desde cuando tanta formalidad conmigo, Sakura? Entra anda, y siéntate que me imagino que estarás agotada tras todo el día en el hospital.

- No te imaginas cuánto Naruto, pero ya sabes que al igual que tú, adoro mi trabajo- dijo sentándose enfrente de su amigo-. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Todo bien, asuntos administrativos y nada de lo que preocuparse, a excepción del Festival, no he pensado en nada aún.

- Por eso estoy aquí Naruto, para ayudarte y hacer que te relajes. Sarada se queda esta noche en casa de Ino, así que puedo quedarme el tiempo que necesites.

_Sé una buena forma en la que podrías relajarme y gastar todo ese tiempo libre que tienes- pensó Naruto-._

- Además he traído la cena y mi famoso postre de chocolate, porque como bien sabes pensamos mejor con el estómago lleno.

- Vaya, vaya, estás en todo ¿eh?, pongámonos manos a la obra que tengo ganas de probar lo que has preparado….¿ eso que huele es ramen? ¡Cómo me conoces!

Aproximadamente durante dos horas, estuvieron disfrutando de la cena y organizando de manera bastante eficiente el evento próximo que se iba a celebrar, la verdad es que el toque femenino de Sakura y las ideas que iba Naruto construyendo, estaban creando un proyecto interesante.

- ¡Creo que esto está hecho Sakura!, te agradezco enormemente tu tiempo, y la cena estaba exquisita.

- Bueno no hemos acabado aún, no has probado mi famosa tarta de chocolate, y creo que es un premio tras el exitazo de nuestro proyecto-. Sakura cortó un trozo y se lo pasó a Naruto-. Dime qué te parece, y sé sincero que nos conocemos.

- La verdad, es que pensaba que Hinata hacía los mejores postres de chocolate, pero tengo que decir que mi esposa no te ha superado con esta tarta- bromeó Naruto-.

- Eso es porque Hinata usa mis recetas de tartas y yo uso sus recetas de estofado, no llegamos a alcanzar la perfección con las recetas de la otra, pero no lo hacemos mal.

- Así que gracias a ti disfruto de grandes postres todos los domingos, Sakura-chan voy a tenerte pagar unos días en el balneario por tu buen servicio al Hokage-. Naruto partió otro trozo de tarta, y al ver la mirada de Sakura, balbuceó -¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo que…..hacía años que no me llamabas Sakura-chan, ha sido como volver a la adolescencia.

- Ah bueno….siento si te ha molestado.

- No, no, para nada, supongo que será cosas de la edad ya sabes, que parece que fue ayer cuando teníamos 15 años y míranos ahora, con hijos.

- No te preocupes, tus arrugas no se notan casi nada.

- ¡Naruto!- gruñó Sakura con la mano alzada dispuesta a darle una colleja, pero cuando vio la cara de Naruto soltó una carcajada.

- Es broma, es broma. ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Eres el Hokage pero sigues siendo como un niño, mírate tienes todo un bigote de chocolate.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue extraño para Naruto, Sakura se incorporó hacia él dejando a la vista su generoso escote y empezó a limpiarle con su mano la boca. Naruto estaba en sock, un gesto tan simple e inocente estaba haciendo estragos en su polla. Miró como esos dedos largos y femeninos iban a separarse de su boca, pero antes de ni siquiera pensar, agarró la mano femenina y chupó los dedos manchados de chocolate.

Cuando Sakura notó la lengua húmeda de Naruto en sus dedos, casi se escurrió del asiento. Ahí estaba, su amigo, haciéndole una de las visiones más eróticas que sus ojos no habían experimentado hasta ese momento. Naruto chupaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lamiendo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Se sentía borracha, incapaz de apartar la mano, y sus bragas ya estaban empezando a ponerse húmedas.

Cuando Naruto comprobó que no había rastro de chocolate, dejó la mano libre y analizó a Sakura. Ahí estaba, lo que se había imaginado en sus sueños húmedos, el brillo de los ojos de Sakura y el olor a excitación. Al parecer, ella no le era indiferente.

- C-creo que ya es tarde Naruto, mañana tengo una operación a las 9:00 y necesito descansar.

- ¿No dijiste que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo? Sólo son las once- dijo Naruto con una voz más ronca de lo habitual.

- Es una expresión ya lo sabes, nos vemos estos días. Y con un plof, desapareció.

Lo primero que hizo Sakura al llegar a su cuarto fue tirarse en la cama con la ropa y los zapatos. Dios, se sentía jodidamente mal, ¿qué coño había ocurrido con Naruto?, ella al único hombre que deseaba era a Sasuke, su marido, el amor de su vida.

_Pero en algún momento de tu vida, Naruto estaba en tus pensamientos- le susurró una voz en su cabeza. _

Eso había sido durante su adolescencia, sin Sasuke y conviviendo con Naruto a diario, ella se sentía confundida. Había admirado en el hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo su amigo, y aunque en algún momento su vista se deslizaba más de lo normal por su cuerpo…¡ Tenía hormonas joder! Nada de lo que preocuparse, ella estaba destinada a Sasuke y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión.

Sasuke…oh Sasuke como le echaba de menos. Sakura empezó a despojarse de su ropa y se quedó en ropa interior, que consistía en un conjunto negro de tanga y sujetador con encaje. Comenzó a visualizar en su mente a su marido y empezó a estrujarse los pechos. Sasuke desnudo. Sasuke mordiéndole los pezones. Sasuke chupándole el coño. Pero ninguna imagen podía calmar la excitación de Sakura, estaba jodidamente caliente y no conseguía relajarse.

Respira Sakura, Respira, estas caliente y no te excitas con tu marido, no pasa nada, las fantasías no son reflejos de lo que queremos, sólo sirven para aumentar el deseo, pero son representaciones no destinadas a ejecutarse- se dijo a sí misma.

Metió su mano en sus bragas y comenzó de nuevo a tocarse, dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo y mente le pedía. Una imagen de un hombre rubio apareció en su mente, desnudo con la polla en la mano. Naruto desnudo, chupándole el coño y gimiendo su nombre. Oh sí, eso le gustaba, comenzó a frotarse el clítoris con fuerza.

_Naruto, fóllame, sí, sí ¡Sí!-gritó Sakura_

Sakura abrió los ojos tras alcanzar el orgasmo, por fin, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, no quería pensar en por qué su mente había generado la imagen de Naruto, pero se dijo a si misma que era una fantasía inocente, nadie lo sabría así que no habría problema. Se puso cómoda, se estiró en la cama y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Sin embargo, sintió unos ojos observándola, automáticamente cogió un kunai debajo de la almohada y se incorporó. Y ahí de entre las sombras salió el hombre por el que había gemido unos momentos atrás.

- N-naruto me has asustado, ¿ qué haces aquí?

- Soy yo el que debería hacer las preguntas, ¿ no te parece? ¿ qué has hecho Sakura?

- Y-yo no he…no sé a qué te refieres, estaba a punto de dormirme y tu…

- He visto todo, no me des excusas baratas- dijo rudamente. De repente Naruto comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. Sakura al ver eso se escandalizó.

- ¡¿ Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Shhhhhhhh, te has portado muy mal Sakura, dejando a tu Hokage en la oficina sólo por venir a masturbarte, ¿te parece bonito? ¿Que diría cualquiera que te conoce? No eres tan santa como aparentas- se burló Naruto. Se despojó de su camisa quedando desnudo por arriba y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

- Exijo que te vayas de mi casa, o gritaré. ¿ Qué coño planeas hacer?

- Has sido una niña mala Sakura-chan-dijo. Naruto se quitó el cinturón, luego los pantalones y estando sólo en bóxers le mostró a Sakura su imponente erección.- Y por eso, voy a tener que castigarte.

* * *

><p>ESPERO REVIEWS! Cuantos mas, mas motivacion para el ultimo capitulo!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Primeramente agradecer la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic. Gracias de verdad a todos los que habias comentado y añadido como favoritos o alertas esta historia. Sólo pido que al leer este ultimo cap, gastéis un minuto de vuestro tiempo dejandome una opinión para saber si os ha gustado el desenlace, es la única motivación que tenemos los escritores de fanfiction, saber vuestra opinión e intentar que disfruteis de las historias. Ya sabeis que no hay intereses de lucro ni nada por el estilo, asi que despues de estar un par de horas escribiendo este capitulo y con varios miles de lecturas, pediría a cada lector un review lanzándome tomates o flores. XDD

Os invito a que os paseis por mi perfil y leais un hot fic kakasaku que estoy escribiendo. Os digo lo mismo dejad review please!

Bueno ya me cayo, disfrutad de la historia. Y aviso: CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS. Disfrutad! Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

><p>-Naruto, súbete los pantalones y vete a tu casa. No tiene porqué saber esto nadie, me olvidaré de esto y todo seguirá como siempre.<p>

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…..te acabo de ver gimiendo mi nombre, ¿crees que voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad? – le dijo socarronamente Naruto, quien se acercaba a ella como un depredador. – No sabes lo que provocas en mí Sakura-chan-. Y a continuación, se quedó completamente desnudo mostrándole su miembro duro y erguido.

A pesar del enfado y de sostener fuertemente el kunai hacia su dirección, los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar recorrer el miembro del que había considerado su amigo. Era grande, con vello rubio, y se mostraba poderoso ante ella. No puedo evitar compararlo con el de Sasuke, a pesar de que no había prácticamente diferencia en cuanto al tamaño, el miembro de Naruto le imponía mucho más, comparándolo con la primera vez que vio el de su marido y añadiendo que aquella vez carecía de absoluta experiencia. Y ese poder que emanaba la entrepierna de su actual Hokage, provocaba en ella una curiosidad y deseo de someterlo que la nubló por momentos. La nubló de tal manera, que no supo como Naruto había alejado el kunai y ahora se encontraba debajo de él, completamente a su merced.

-¿Tienes curiosidad Sakura? ¿Quieres saber qué se siente el que te folle un Hokage?- le susurró Naruto mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Naruto, sino lo haces por mí, hazlo por Sasuke, es tu mejor amigo o por Hinata quien siempre te ha querido, o por nuestros hijos, por favor- gimió Sakura cuando Naruto comenzó a mordisquear su cuello.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema? Que estoy harto de hacer lo que todo el mundo espera que haga. Por una jodida vez en mi vida, quiero dejarme llevar por mis instintos y sé perfectamente que tú deseas lo mismo que yo. Así que déjame follarte- y tras decirle eso, Naruto la besó.

Sakura sólo había besado a un hombre en su vida, su marido, y aquellos besos eran románticos y pasionales, que le hacían estar en una continua nube. Sin embargo, besar a Naruto era algo totalmente diferente. Era hambriento, con necesidad, puro deseo. Pero había algo más, algo, que su mente había rechazado y callado durante mucho tiempo, el sonido del corazón, del corazón de ambos y una adrenalina que jamás había experimentado. En ese instante, el corazón de Sakura se impuso al raciocinio y continuó el beso, respondiendo a Naruto con la misma intensidad. En ese instante, ya no había maridos, ni mujeres, ni hijos, ni obligaciones morales. Eran sólo ellos dos. Naruto sonrío contra su boca y rompió el beso, volviendo a lamer su oído.

-Voy a hacerte gemir mi nombre, Sakura. Y a partir de esta noche, aunque te folle Sasuke, desearás que el que te haga suya sea yo, sólo yo-. A continuación, le arrancó el sujetador y comenzó a mamarle los pechos.

Sakura gimió fuertemente, y agarró del pelo a Naruto invitándole a que continuara y no parase la atención que estaba recibiendo. Dios, estaba mojándose y esto no había hecho más que comenzar.

-Tienes unos pechos perfectos, no sabes cuánto he soñado en tenerlos entre mis manos y mi boca-. Mientras le decía esto comenzó a estrujárselos y a morderle los rosados pezones.- Son míos, sólo míos-. Y volvió a meterse parte del montículo en su boca, emborrachándose de ellos.

-Dios, Naruto, Dios- gimió Sakura frotándose contra su miembro erguido y desnudo.

De repente Naruto se irguió mostrándole su total desnudez y observando a la que había sido su amor adolescente, vestida sólo con un tanga, sudorosa y deseosa de él. Era una visión que jamás, en toda su vida, iba a olvidar. De repente, se fijó que Sakura no podía apartar la mirada de su entrepierna, por lo que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara.

-Dime, ¿te gusta lo que ves? ¿Quieres tocarme la polla, Sakura-chan?

Y en ese instante gimió como un animal. Una mano femenina con uñas largas y rosadas, estaba estrujándole la polla, y pudo ver, con absoluta fascinación como un ligero líquido blanquecino y espeso salía de su punta gruesa. Perdió totalmente el juicio cuando una boca caliente lamió la punta tragándose lo que había expulsado.

-Esto te va a gustar Naruto- y uno de los shinobis más poderosos de todos los tiempos grabó a fuego en su mente como Sakura, la mujer que deseaba, se tragó casi toda su polla.

Y gimió, no una, sino varias veces, sosteniendo la cabeza femenina fuertemente para que continuase con ese perfecto ritmo, sistemático, que le estaba haciendo perder el control. Y él aún no quería perderlo. Así que la cogió de los hombros tumbándola de nuevo y besándola, mordiéndole los labios, una y otra vez. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, volvió a bajar por todo ese perfecto cuerpo femenino, parándose en las zonas estratégicas, hasta que llegó a ese rincón, donde quería perderse. Le quitó el tanga y se quedó embelesado, lamiendo sus propios labios, viendo el manjar que tenía enfrente.

-Voy a hacer que se te olvide tu nombre Sakura-chan- y antes de que Sakura le contestase, le metió un dedo.

-D-i-o-s, ah….continúa por el amor de Dios, no pares.

Naruto continuó un mete-saca rápido y rítmico, no sólo con uno sino con varios dedos.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

-Sí, no pares- gimió Sakura.

-Creo que si lo haré, nena-. Y Naruto envolvió toda esa zona caliente con su boca y lengua.

-Oh!...Oh!- gimió fuertemente Sakura.

Sakura sabía mejor incluso de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños. Era una continua droga, verla retorciéndose de placer como un animal en celo, mientras le lamía arriba y abajo toda su intimidad. Quería volverla loca, loca por él, y al mismo tiempo quería degustar todo lo que ella podría ofrecerle.

-P-por favor, te necesito ahora.

-Dime que necesitas, cariño.

-Tu polla, ya- gimió desesperada.

-A cuatro patas, ahora- ordenó Naruto.

Sakura se colocó en la posición que Naruto le ordenó y no pudo evitar volver a gemir cuando Naruto comenzó a amasarle las nalgas.

-Todos sabíamos que tenías el mejor culo de Konoha, pero ahora teniéndolo entre mis manos, estoy seguro de que es el mejor de todo el País del Fuego-. Dicho eso, la penetró fuertemente.

Lo que paso a continuación era la viva imagen de la lujuria y desesperación. Los movimientos tan compenetrados, eran jodidamente perfectos para ambos cuerpos, haciendo que perdieran el juicio y sólo pudieran suspirar, gemir, besarse y morderse.

-Di que eres mía, dilo- ordenó Naruto embistiéndola salvajemente y estrujándole los pechos.

-N-naruto.

-Dilo, ya.

-¡Soy tuya, sólo tuya!- sollozó desesperada, y tras esas palabras y una embestida más ambos llegaron al orgasmo, cayendo rendidos en la cama.

Naruto salió del cuerpo de Sakura y se acomodó para observarla, todo sudoroso, no puedo evitar volver besarla, con la misma locura de momentos atrás. Y ella, le respondió gustosa gimiendo su nombre y agarrándole de los rubios cabellos queriendo fundirse con él.

-¿Y ahora qué Naruto? – le preguntó Sakura tímidamente rompiendo el beso.

-Ahora, voy a hacerte el amor Sakura-chan- le respondió acariciándole los pezones.

* * *

><p>Tras esa noche de lujuria y amor, ambos acordaron que esa aventura comenzó y acabó cuando Naruto salió de casa de Sakura. Tenían obligaciones que atender, habían saciado el deseo que habían guardado durante años, y ahora todo tenía que volver a la normalidad. Tenía que ser sencillo, pero desgraciadamente para ellos, no volvió a serlo.<p>

Los besos con Sasuke, no provocaban ya nada en ella. Y como bien predijo Naruto, deseó en todo momento que quien le hacía el amor por las noches fuese él y no su marido. Además, no podría evitar sentir unos celos ardientes cuando veía a Hinata por la aldea. ¿Naruto le haría todo lo que ella había experimentado esa noche? ¿Le haría ella gemir a él y hacerle perder el control?

En cuanto Naruto, estaba en una situación similar o peor que la de Sakura. No se le levantaba con Hinata. Así tal cual. Su mujer no despertaba en él, ni la cuarta parte que Sakura le había hecho sentir y su miembro desechaba la idea de funcionar con su esposa. Para colmo, ver a Sakura sonriendo, tan guapa con todos los vestidos reveladores con los que aparecía últimamente, solo provocaban en él un deseo de posesión incontrolable.

Los días pasaron, y afortunadamente para Naruto, el trabajo de Hokage le hacía pasar horas en su despacho sin tener que enfrentarse a la situación insostenible que había en su familia. Porque o pensaba en el trabajo o pensaba en Sakura, y cuando pensaba en ésta última y veía su mujer con los ojos llorosos se sentía todo un bastardo. De repente una llamada en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-Hola Naruto, traigo los informes del hospital que pediste-. Y ahí estaba, la mujer que había hecho en una semana su vida patas arriba, enfundada en un vestido blanco de tirantes que permitía que apreciase la curva de sus perfectos pechos. Aquellos que había besado una y otra vez aquella noche.

-Se los pedí a Shizune, no a ti. – dijo bruscamente Naruto.

-Quería hablar contigo, Naruto.

-¿Ah sí? Déjame adivinar, vienes a recordarme la cena que tenemos pasado mañana, ¿verdad? No te preocupes, mi adorada esposa y yo estaremos en vuestra casa, como cada domingo. Ahora vete.– le hervía la sangre poder ver un beso entre Sasuke y ella. Sasuke. Hijo de Puta.

En ese momento, observó como Sakura se dio la vuelta bruscamente hacia la puerta. Pensó que tal vez había sido un tanto duro con ella, pero que esperaba ¿qué volviesen a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado? Era imposible, así que mejor mantener las distancias, tal vez eso les ayudaría a seguir con sus vidas. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando en lugar de largarse y dar un portazo, Sakura cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se volvió a él.

-No vuelvas a decirme nunca, en toda tu vida, lo perfecta que es tu esposa.

-Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a disfrutar de mis placeres conyugales- continuó picándola. Sin embargo se bloqueó al ver lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que llevo deseando durante toda la semana- respondió mientras se desabrochó el vestido y se quedó completamente desnuda. Se dirigió hacia él, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, y se arrodilló en el suelo en el hueco entre sus piernas-. Vas a hacerme el amor, y luego vamos a hablar, ¿te queda claro?- le dijo mientras metía sus manos en los pantalones del Hokage.

-Clarísimo- gimió Naruto, rindiéndose ante ella.

* * *

><p>Sakura terminaba por arreglarse cuando Sasuke le avisó desde la cocina que estaban llamando a la puerta. Sakura se dirigió rápidamente y allí vio a la familia al completo del Hokage.<p>

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos. – les sonrió Sakura-. Himawari, cada día estás más bonita, ¿y esas flores?

-Son para ti, mamá y yo las hemos cogido del jardín especialmente para ti.

-Eres toda una señorita, gracias cariño. Pasad por favor, y poneos cómodos. ¡ Sarada cielo! Bolt ya está aquí.

Todos pasaron directamente al salón, era una rutina, todos los domingos los matrimonios quedaban en una casa u otra para cenar, charlar y recordar los buenos momentos. Mientras los niños jugaban y reían. Sin embargo, este domingo era diferente y lo serían todos los siguientes a partir de ese momento, sobre todo, Sakura se dio cuenta de eso cuando observó los ojos de Naruto fijos en ella.

Esos ojos azules, le recordaron lo que habían acordado. Seguir con el papel de perfecto esposo y esposa en sus respectivos matrimonios, pero con una noche cada semana para ellos como amantes, hasta que sus hijos crecieran y ellos pudieran darse la oportunidad que dejaron pasar. No había culpables, sino malas decisiones y ahora tenían que hacerles frente a sus hijos, a sus parejas o a lo que viniese, aunque la gente les juzgara.

Pero podrían hacer frente a eso y mucho más, siempre que las miradas que se cruzasen entre ellos estuviesen llenas de puro deseo y puro amor.Y al igual que siempre lo hubo, siempre lo habrá.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero con todo mi corazón haberos hecho disfrutar con la historia. He querido ambientarla con el manga y hacerla lo mas realista posible. ¿ Por qué? Porque por mucho que kishi me haya vendido una mierda de final, esto es lo que mi mente piensa que pasará. Asi que viva el kakasaku ( pareja perfecta segun mi mente pervert) y pareja narusaku ( pareja perfecta segun el manga)<p>

soy repetitiva, pero me lo merezco no? Dejadme reviews! No cuesta nada tras horas pensando y redactando! Ya sabeis que el contenido erotico es aun mas dificil.

Besos y abrazos!


End file.
